mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Deedge
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Cold, Gold, Shugabush, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 4 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Water |element4 = Cold |class = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = + Dandidoo and Maw + Quibble and Furcorn + Pango and Oaktopus Higher rate of success: + Spunge and Mammott + Thumpies and Toe Jammer + Congle and Potbelly + Bowgart and Tweedle |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 150 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 700 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Deedge is a light blue gorilla-like monster with puffy lavender fingers and a speaker on its head. Its fur makes it look like it has a beard. Its ears are covered by its headphones. Deedge plays on eleven ice blocks like they are a launchpad, like a DJ does, hence the name "Deedge." Its eyes are green and it has two mini-fridges as speakers. It doesn't have any legs [2]. During the times when the Deedge is idle, it will occasionally touch its headphones as it moves its head back and forth to the tempo of the music. Song Audio sample: The Deedge's contribution to an island's song is heavily rhythmic, similar in sound to the electronic beats of a DJ. Using an anatomically built-in amplification system, it strikes a series of ice blocks to produce its beats. On Gold Island, the Deedge's song consists of a melodic series of electronic tones. Breeding The Deedge can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Air, Plant, Water and Cold without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Deedge: * + Dandidoo and Maw * + Quibble and Furcorn * + Pango and Oaktopus However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Spunge and Mammott * + Thumpies and Toe Jammer * + Congle and Potbelly * + Bowgart and Tweedle :Of these,Thumpies+Toe Jammer is the best combination, as it has the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. Spunge + Mammott is a close second. There is also a small chance of producing a Deedge from a failed breeding attempt, using a Deedge and a non-Single Element Monster (Including Shugabush on Shugabush Island). Like all Quad Element Monsters, Deedges are hard to breed and these combinations may result in a parent monster as offspring instead. However, if you are fortunate enough to already possess both a Deedge and a Rare Deedge, the two can be bred together to create another Deedge with a 100% success rate. On Shugabush Island, the Deedge can either be bred, purchased with diamonds or teleported from Cold Island (not Gold Island) once it reaches level 15. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Shugabuzz|9| |Leafy Sea Dragon|20||Zuffle Tree|20||Piney Tree|13||Squeed Statue|16| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The name "Deedge" is probably a portmanteau of "deejay" (which is basically another word for a DJ) and "Fridge". Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Yay Deedge Yay 2012.png|Yay 2012 On December 20, 2012, the Deedge dressed up with a Canadian feel, with what appears to be a hockey jersey and a warm hat with earflaps. Its speakers were changed to have a Christmas tree on them. The Deedge wore this outfit for the 2013 and 2014 seasons. Notes *The Deedge was originally called a "Chillex", which probably combines the words "chill" and "Skrillex". **However, as a reference to this name, one of the Deedge's default names is "Skrill". *In Shugabush Island Deedge's snow is gone. *The Deedge is the only Quad Element Monster in the original game that is available in more than one island (not including Gold or Tribal Island). *Apparently, Deedge earwax can be used to dye things blue. This is taken from the description of the Blue Bubblerite Path, and is also mentioned in the description of the Shugavox. *In the My Mammott trailer, Deedge's song can be heard. This is the same with Quibble. *The Deedge and Fa are the only monsters whose names can be spelled with only the musical alphabet (from A to G). *On March 26th, 2015, when playing its ice blocks on Shugabush Island, the Deedge's hands turned blue at approximately where the wrist would be. Additionally, the fingernails became golden. This "effect" lasted only about a day, and was probably a glitch related to the release of the Rare Deedge on March 27th. * The Deedge has a sound on Gold Island that appears more different than any other island in the game. Instead of drum programming, it handles some synth leads. * The Deedge's bio says "attuned to the beat of the Earth," despite the fact it doesn't have the earth element. * According to My Singing Monsters, the Deedge doesn't have legs, and instead walks on it's knuckles, like a gorilla in the human world. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Cold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters